


Angel's Tears TRAD

by NaitiaClo960



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Angst, Grace Sharing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining Castiel, Worried Castiel, Wounded!Dean
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: Lorsque Dean est gravement blessé, Castiel sait que le seul moyen de lui sauver la vie est de partager sa grâce avec lui. Mais il y a un prix à payer.





	Angel's Tears TRAD

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Angel's Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768089) by [hungrydean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrydean/pseuds/hungrydean). 



> Bonjour les chatons ! On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne : un petit OS Destiel tout fluff comme on les aime afin de tenir pendant le hiatus. J'espère que tout va bien pour chacun de vous, et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ♥. Merci à Snowfea pour son incroyable travail de correction !

\- "Dean." Cas lâcha sa lame angélique sans plus attendre et se laissa tomber à genoux devant Dean, celui-ci essayant difficilement de rester debout. Une tache sombre s'élargissait à vue d'œil sur sa chemise.

\- "Putain, c'est…" Commença Dean, haletant avec force. Avant qu'il ne tombe complètement, Cas le rattrapa dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Après un rapide regard sur le visage du chasseur, Castiel ouvrit la chemise de Dean et écarta les pans de tissus. Le ventre de Dean était inondé de sang, la plaie ouverte, large, sale. Castiel avait déjà vu et subit de nombreuses blessures au cours de sa vie, et il réalisa immédiatement la gravité de celle-ci.

\- "Tout va bien, je te tiens." Castiel prit une inspiration et essaya de redresser légèrement Dean. Sam s'agenouilla auprès d'eux et contempla les dégâts.

\- "Est-ce que tu peux arranger ça ?" Demanda-t-il, les yeux exorbités.

\- "Pas comme je le fais d'habitude, cela arrêtera seulement le saignement." Castiel posa une main sur le front de Dean, il était chaud et couvert de sueur. Les yeux de Dean s'étaient posés sur lui, mais ils étaient mi-clos et incapables de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

\- "Cas…" Marmonna-t-il, ses paupières se refermant doucement.

\- "Je suis là, allez, reste avec moi !" Les mains recouvertes de sang, Castiel tremblait tandis qu'il hissait Dean sur ses jambes. Il survola rapidement la blessure de sa main. Dean pantela et son ventre se resserra aussitôt sous la chaude lumière bleue, ses mains s'agrippant au manteau de Castiel, les jambes tremblantes.

Alors qu'il nettoyait le sang séché sur la peau de Dean, Castiel s'accorda quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il savait déjà qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de guérir complètement Dean et de s'assurer qu'il ne mourrait pas. L'idée de le perdre fit chanceler ses pensées. "On… Nous devons le ramener au bunker, maintenant. J-Je dois partager ma grâce avec lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ici ?" Les sourcils de Sam se murent avec inquiétude, passant son regard de Castiel à la blessure.

\- "Non." Castiel ne blâmait pas Sam pour s'inquiéter. Il tenait lui-même Dean dans ses bras, il sentait à quel point il était faible. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était déterminée. "Cela va être… très éprouvant pour lui, il a besoin d'être plus à l'aise."

Il savait qu'une telle procédure était épuisante pour les anges qui l'effectuaient, mais pour un humain qui n'était pas préparé à ce genre de pouvoirs cela serait… accablant, et le mot restait faible. Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre, Castiel aurait probablement fait ça sur place, mais Dean… Dean devrait subir cela dans des draps propres et doux, dans un environnement rassurant et chaleureux. Dès que le saignement s'arrêta complètement, Castiel retira sa main. Dean n'avait pas cessé d'agripper son manteau.

-"D'accord." Sam se releva et aida Cas à en faire de même avec Dean. Ce dernier n'essaya même pas de tenir debout et laissa volontairement Castiel le porter. Une partie de Cas était contente que Dean le laisse faire; une autre savait pertinemment que cela signifiait que Dean était bien loin d'être dans son état normal s'il laissait cela arriver. Il porta l'intégralité du poids de Dean sans aide. La tête du chasseur roula sur le côté et vint se poser sur l'épaule de Castiel. Son souffle, un peu plus régulier qu'auparavant, était chaud contre le cou de Castiel.

\- "Cas…" Essaya de nouveau Dean.

\- "Tout va bien, Dean, économise tes forces." Répondit Castiel. "Tu vas t'en sortir.

\- Tu vas d'nner ta… grâce." Murmura Dean. "…Non.

\- Seulement la moitié, ça va aller." Ils atteignirent la voiture. Sam aida Castiel et Dean à monter à l'arrière avant de s'installer sur le siège conducteur.

Dean s'avachit contre Castiel, un peu de sang maculant un côté de son visage. Castiel posa son regard sur les yeux clos de son protégé, ses longs cils noirs, ses taches de rousseur sur sa peau pâle et sèche, sa barbe courte et rêche, la petite bosse de son nez. Castiel n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir de si près auparavant, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, bien que faiblement. Il regarda les lèvres de Dean qui étaient presque sèches.

\- "Sam, est-ce que tu as de l'eau ?" Demanda doucement Castiel. Sans quitter la route des yeux, Sam dénicha une bouteille. "Merci." Castiel versa le liquide avec une main, l'autre soutenant Dean. "Bois." Il ne fut pas sûr que Dean l'ait entendu, mais quand Castiel apporta le goulot de la bouteille à ses lèvres, il but avidement quelques gorgées. Il soupira une fois qu'il eut fini.

\- "Merci." Marmonna-t-il, se léchant doucement les lèvres.

\- "Ne t'inquiète pas." Dit Castiel tandis qu'il utilisait un peu d'eau pour refroidir le front suant de Dean. "Nous y sommes presque."

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, Sam se hâta de les aider. Malgré le fait que Dean se soit un peu reposé, il ne pouvait toujours pas tenir debout, alors Castiel le reprit dans ses bras et suivit Sam dans le bunker. Une fois dans la chambre de Dean, Sam arrangea les draps sur le lit et Castiel allongea Dean. Le concerné grogna lorsque son corps entra en contact avec les draps propres et il se repositionna afin qu'ils puissent le débarrasser de sa veste et de sa chemise sale.

\- "Est-ce que je devrais…" Sam finit sa phrase en indiquant la porte.

\- "Attends jusqu'à ce que je… Je veux être sûr qu'il aille bien." Sam lui tendit alors sa lame angélique. Avant de commencer à entailler son bras, les yeux de Cas se focalisèrent sur Dean.

\- "C'est… ça va être plutôt intense." Commença-t-il, entendant sa propre voix trembler. "Je… Je suis désolé." Il n'osa pas regarder Sam avant de poser la lame de son couteau contre sa chaire. Il apposa sa coupure sur la blessure de Dean et laissa le filet de grâce bleu argenté glisser contre la chaire ouverte. Castiel murmura discrètement quelque chose en énochien tandis que la grâce s'asséchait. Durant un bref moment, Dean resta calme, puis il se redressa soudainement et essaya de trouver quelque chose auquel s'accrocher dans la panique.

-" _Putain_ !"

Castiel l'attrapa juste à temps. Dean tremblait de manière incontrôlable et brusquement, il hurla de douleur. Cela surprit à la fois Cas et Sam, et les yeux de Dean étaient élargis d'horreur face aux choses qui lui étaient possibles de voir. Sam se rapprocha, mais il ne pouvait rien faire davantage, et tout ce que Cas pouvait faire était de serrer Dean plus fort contre lui. Les mots que prononçait Dean n'avaient aucun sens alors qu'il gémissait, des larmes roulant sur ses joues et son corps entier tendu contre celui de Cas. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il parvint à s'accrocher à Castiel, plantant ses ongles dans son dos et se réfugiant contre l'ange comme si celui-ci allait le protéger de tout et n'importe quoi. Le douloureux et terrifiant hurlement s'arrêta comme il était venu, mais Castiel savait que ce n'était pas fini. Dean grogna doucement contre l'épaule de Castiel. L'ange sentit son pouls s'accélérer de façon notable sous ses doigts. "Je suis désolé, Dean." Chuchota-t-il à nouveau, mais il ne fût pas sûr que Dean ait pu l'entendre.

_Dean. L'une des premières fois où Castiel l'avait vu sur Terre, fatigué et sale et majoritairement perdu. Il avalait une bouteille d'eau volée dans une station-service déserte. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quel point cela devait être satisfaisant d'être enfin désaltéré. Dean ferma les yeux et soupira. Castiel se dit que l'humanité était magnifique._

_Quelques mois plus tard, Dean souriant à quelque chose que Sam avait dit. Les petites rides autour de ses yeux de jeune homme n'étaient pas dues à l'inquiétude ou à la peur. C'était une joie sans honte suivie par un rire qui se répercuta dans toute la pièce et vint sonner aux oreilles de Castiel. Il ne sut pas quoi faire avec l'envie presque urgente de le réentendre à nouveau qu'il ressentit soudainement, mais ses yeux restèrent fixés sur Dean. Ils l'étaient souvent._

_Dean sous la pluie, les cheveux collés à son front. Il s'ébroua, mais cela ne changea rien, et il marmonna un "bon sang", puis regarda vers Castiel et sourit lorsqu'il le vit lui rendre son regard. Il lui souriait. Le corps de Castiel se réchauffa et chatouilla même un petit peu malgré la pluie qui les trempait tous les deux._

_Dean lisant des rituels avec concentration. Il s'humidifia les lèvres et gratta son menton râpeux, le son qui en découlait était âpre dans ce silence. Castiel continuait de l'observer tourner les pages, froncer les sourcils, marmonner. Dean n'avait pas remarqué le regard perçant de Castiel sur sa personne, alors Castiel continuait de contempler cette scène en apparence inintéressante, mais qui ne cessait de le fasciner._

_Dean mort sur le sol, et Cas en panique à ses côtés; du sang sur les mains et Naomi juste derrière eux, lui disant de se relever et de recommencer. Castiel bondit effectivement sur ses jambes, mais pour l'attaquer elle. Elle le repoussa simplement d'un léger mouvement de la main. "Essaye encore." Dit-elle. Un autre corps de Dean s'étendit sur le sol, la vie se fanant lentement dans ses yeux alors que Castiel pleurait, tombant à genoux à ses côtés et suppliant Naomi d'arrêter cela, de tout arrêter. Il ferait n'importe quoi sauf ça, tout ce qu'elle lui demanderait si seulement tout cela pouvait cesser._

_Le vrai Dean, son visage couvert de sang. Il était suspendu au manteau de Castiel et le suppliait de l'écouter, lui disant qu'il avait besoin de lui. L'esprit de Castiel, entraîné durant des mois à tuer Dean, s'effondra. Il laissa tomber son couteau._

_Dean, assit à une table et buvant une bière avec Sam. Tous les deux étaient en train de sourire devant une émission télé que Castiel ne comprenait pas. Dean prit une gorgée de sa bière et quelques gouttes s'échappèrent pour rouler le long de son cou. Il les essuya d'un revers, pensant que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Mais Cas l'avait fait, bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait, et il se sourit à lui-même._

_Dean le serrant contre lui, plusieurs fois. Au Purgatoire, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, une fois lorsqu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus durant des mois, une fois encore lorsque Dean s'était avéré être vivant, juste devant Mary. Ces embrassades, elles étaient incroyables. La chaleur de Dean si proche de lui et ses battements de cœur, si vrais et vivants et humains, palpitant contre la poitrine de Castiel. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde se séparer de lui, il voulait rester là et enfouir son visage dans le cou de Dean. Il voulait le lui dire, lui dire ce qu'il ressentait et lui dire qu'il voulait simplement le savoir heureux; et que Castiel voulait faire partie de ce bonheur. Mais il dut s'éloigner, et combattre les mots qu'il voulait désespérément confesser. Le sourire de Dean répara une partie de son chagrin._

_Sam et Dean interrogeant quelques personnes. Il y avait des agents de police et quelques autres badauds marchant autour d'eux, mais Castiel n'avait d'yeux que pour Dean. Tout le reste demeurait flou et étouffé, tout sauf Dean. Il hocha la tête et dit quelque chose, griffonnant sur son bloc note. Castiel ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'ils étaient venus faire ici. Dean était magnifique._

_Brusquement, ils étaient de retour dans la chambre et Dean était toujours accroché à Castiel. Il était réveillé, les yeux écarquillés et cherchant son souffle. Castiel s'éloigna un peu de lui pour qu'il ait de l'espace, mais resta néanmoins à proximité. La blessure de Dean avait disparu, à l'exception d'une petite cicatrice. Son visage était toujours baigné de sueur et de larmes. Castiel pouvait également sentir que son propre visage était humide. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, les souvenirs qu'il venait tout juste de partager avec Dean étaient trop._ Savoir que Dean était maintenant au courant lui donnait envie de disparaître.

\- "Qu'est-ce que…" Commença Sam.

\- "Cas." Dean tourna son regard vers lui, toujours pantelant. Il regarda Sam pendant un moment, sans doute pour confirmer le fait qu'il avait tout vu. Castiel détourna les yeux. "Cas, est-ce que tu as… Tu as…"

\- "Il va bien." Dit Castiel à Sam, évitant le contact visuel. Il essuya ses yeux. "C'est réparé." Il se sentait personnellement faible avec seulement la moitié de sa grâce, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis pour le moment. Dean continuait de le fixer avec incertitude et probablement avec dégoût.

\- "Je vais… y aller." Décida Sam. "Tu es sûr ?"

Castiel hocha la tête. "Merci."

Sam quitta la pièce et ferma la porte avec un léger claquement. Ils étaient seuls.

\- "Cas…"

Il ne répondit pas.

\- "Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" Il regarda accidentellement Dean dans les yeux.

-"Oui." Dean frôla son ventre, ce dernier propre de tout sang. "Mais qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

\- "Partager ma grâce avec toi veut dire… partager une partie de moi-même, alors tu as pu voir et ressentir des choses que j'ai vues et ressenties. Cela fait partie du processus de guérison. Les choses les plus importantes pour moi sont les plus efficaces."

Dean réfléchit. Sa respiration se calmait progressivement, et il semblait moins pâle. Il était rapidement en train de regagner l'énergie et la vitalité qu'il avait perdues lors de son hémorragie.

\- "Mais…" Dit-il après un moment. "C'était juste… moi."

\- "J'avais besoin de te soigner rapidement, alors j'ai utilisé mes souvenirs les plus importants." Castiel détourna une fois de plus les yeux. Dean allait désormais comprendre si les souvenirs n'avaient pas déjà assez parlé d'eux même. "Je suis désolé." Laissa-t-il échapper. "Je suis désolé je… Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Ce n'était pas censé arriver."

\- "Hey." La main de Dean s'enroula autour du haut de son bras. "Regarde-moi." Lorsque Castiel s'exécuta, il vit que le visage de Dean avait gagné des couleurs qu'il n'avait pas avant, et un rouge vif avait envahi ses joues. "Depuis combien de temps ?"

\- "Toujours."

Dean déglutit. À tout moment, il pouvait dire à Castiel de le laisser tranquille et de quitter le bunker, de disparaître de sa vie.

\- "Est-ce que tu es… amoureux de moi ?"

Castiel espérait de tout son être que Dean arrête de lui demander d'avouer, parce que cela ne faisait que l'embarrasser davantage.

\- "Je suis désolé."

Dean s'assit et raffermit sa prise sur le bras de Castiel.

\- "Ne le sois pas."

Castiel tourna brusquement la tête pour regarder Dean, qui le regardait en retour avec de grands yeux verts. "Tu m'as sauvé." Continua Dean, et sa voix était mal assurée et rauque. "Bordel tu m'as sauvé tant de fois, et tout ce temps tu… et tu ne m'as jamais dit…"

\- "Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de te perdre." Castiel préférait fixer les mains de Dean plutôt que son visage. "Mais cette fois-ci, la seule alternative était que tu ne meures, alors je préférais que tu saches et que tu me repousses plutôt que…"

Dean avorta la fin de sa phrase en posant ses lèvres par-dessus celles de Cas, ses mains encerclant ses joues. Durant un instant, ils semblèrent tous les deux hésiter. Peut-être attendaient-ils, attendaient-ils que l'autre approuve ce qu'il allait se passer. Puis, les doigts de Dean caressèrent la mâchoire de Castiel, presque trop légèrement pour être sentis, mais ce fut le signal que Castiel attendait pour bouger. Et soudainement, ils s'embrassaient comme si c'était la fin du monde, comme si c'était leur dernière chance de le faire. Les lèvres de Dean étaient froides et pleines et Cas fondit sur elles, tirant Dean plus près.

\- "Cas." Murmura-t-il. "Je suis désolé de n'avoir jamais…"

Castiel laissa échapper un grognement étouffé et l'embrassa à nouveau, il sentait ses yeux devenir humides, mais Dean attrapa sa main et la serra, et Castiel ne put se résoudre à pleurer, il ne le pouvait pas quand Dean était dans ses bras. Ils s'observèrent en silence, un peu à bout de souffle.

\- "Tu as besoin de te reposer." Dit doucement Castiel. "Je veillerai sur toi."

\- "Non." Répondit Dean avant de retirer lentement le trench-coat de Cas. "Tu as aussi besoin de te reposer. Viens là." Il fit un geste en direction des vêtements de Castiel. "Enlève tes vêtements."

Un instant plus tard, Dean tirait Castiel dans le lit, près de lui. C'était étrange, d'être allongé ensemble, mais c'était une bizarrerie positive. Castiel regarda Dean, ce dernier se serrant davantage contre lui. "Une seule chose." Murmura Dean tandis qu'il tendait le cou et, un peu hésitant, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Cas. "Tu me feras du café demain matin."

Castiel sourit, une douce chaleur se répandant dans l'ensemble de son corps. "Bien sûr."

**Author's Note:**

> Done ! N'hésitez pas à me nourrir d'une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous avez des remarques constructives :). Je vous fais plein de bisous et à la prochaine fois (qui ne saurait tarder). Kisses !  
> \- Naitia


End file.
